


Why we belong together

by 1kosmika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kosmika/pseuds/1kosmika
Summary: Something just had in my mind. I know that there are not a lot of Alex and Lena story's.  Any mistakes are mine.





	1. In the club

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think

Alex know that she will not be so lucky to find some one in time for her parents anniversary party. She had to many bad experiences in the past with men that she didn't want to live that again. She always ask her self if there is anything wrong with her. Or that maybe love is not made for her, she is not lucky like her younger sister Kara. Not until today, all change when she went out for a drink at one of her new favorite club. It was close to 11pm and the club was full some people where dancing and some where outside in the patio smoking, she decided to stay in because she doesn't like the all of that smoke in her face. while asking the bartender for another beer she heard a woman's voice asking for a whiskey neat. Alex didn't bother looking up when she heard the words coming out of her mouth. You must be looking for a hang over in the morning. The young lady only smile and responded " well I have nothing to look forward in the morning". When Alex turn to look at the young woman she was dumfounded when she look into her eyes, when she saw those beautiful green eyes. At that moment Alex knew she had to know everything there is to know about this goddess. Alex finally had the courage to ask her name. The young lady gave her a small smile and extended her hand, HI, MY NAME IS LENA.


	2. THE CONVERSATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE TO START SOME WHERE RIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE SO ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE.

HI, MY NAME IS LENA.  
Alex was shock that this young woman gave her, her name. Alex extended her hand to shake Lena's. when there eyes meet again Alex smile and finally some words came out of her mouth. ''WOW you have beautiful eyes'' at that Lena smile and says well that is a very long and unique name. Alex shook her head,  
What? NO wait. That's not my name.  
Lena decided to make Alex smile as well and said , nice to meet you"" wow you have beautiful eyes"".  
That's not my name Alex said it again.  
I surly hope not, Lena responded .  
Sorry my name is Alexandra Denvers.  
Lets try this again please. Hi my name is Alex Denvers nice to meet you Lena..  
Do you have a last name. Lena was a little worried to say her last name out loud., she's worried that she might scare this lovely woman she just came across with.  
this woman she would like to know about.  
Lena Luthor, it's my name she said it in a low voice hoping Alex didn't heard her and didn't ask her again.  
OOO Shit, your the famous Luthor that took over LEXCORP?  
Lena drank her drink in one go, going down her throat while burning hard. Famous I really don't think I'm famous in any way. but yes I guess that is me. She order a tequilla shot this time and drank that one as well.  
Hey slow down, I didn't mean it to sound that way, Sorry.  
It's quite alright, I'm used of having that effect on people when I tell them my last name. When they hear it they run.  
Are you going to run as well Alexandra? Lena finally said looking into those beautiful brown eyes.  
MMMM Huh, NO I'm not going to run. I'm not a runner. It just surprise me , that someone like you would be in a place like this club, and not at some high profile club where all the rich people go to. Lena laugh at those words.  
what is so funny? Alex asked  
Well if you must know darling I don't go to does "HIGH PROFILE CLUBS'' like you just said, because I don't like them. They are full of people that only talk about the money they have, and what car they just drove out of the dealership and who out did who. So that Alexandra is why I'm drinking at this club so I can meet people just like you that have better things to talk about other than money.  
ALEX....  
What?  
Just call me Alex.  
Okay Alex, so what is your story. why are you drinking alone on this Friday night.?  
Who told you that I'm alone?  
Well we been talking for the past twenty minutes and you order just one beer , and no one has come and sit by your side.  
If you must know. I'm here to clear my head and to come up with a good excuse as to why I'm not taking a date to my parents anniversary party, that is in a month. While Alex was talking Lena let the bartender know that she needed to more drinks. when the drinks are given to her she took one and gave the other one to Alex.  
And with a beer you think you're going to come with a good excuse?  
No maybe not, but my sister is going with her girlfriend and our parents are always asking me about my love life. they are afraid that I'm going to be alone all of my life, my mother says that I'm picky when it comes to meet some one.  
Sooo you don't have a boyfriend and you want an excuse? If you don't mind me saying , why you just don't ask a friend to go with you as your date. I'm sure you have a lot of friends that would be happy being with you and don't mind going to your parents party.  
That is the thing I don't have many friends, I have co-workers that's about it. Alex hide her face when she told Lena about her lack of friends. Great now Lena is going to think that I'm some kind of freak that live a lonely life and have like 20 cats. Lena gave Alex a smile. Well Miss Denvers, you have a new friend if you want. Alex could only smile back at Lena . Alex drank her whisky and ask Lena if she was sure she wanted to be friends with someone she didn't know anything about.  
Well Miss, Denvers that con be solved, you can tell me about your self and I can tell you about me. and that way we will not be strangers anymore.  
OKAY, Alex said  
What would you like to know?  
Lena smile and ask for a bottle of whisky and they moved to a more quiet place in the club.,So they can being there friendship. You already know about me and about my family, Lena ask Alex.  
Alex nod, but she wanted to know more about Lena. About wha she like and what she didn't like. What are her favorite colors , her favorite food and so on.  
Lena was waiting for Alex to say something, but Alex was lost in her thoughts. Until she heard Lena calling her name.  
Sorry, What?  
Alex I was asking if you are okay, you looked lost.  
No sorry, I was just thinking that I needed to sent my sister a text message letting her know that I'm okay.  
Yes you mention that you have a sister we can start there after you sent her the text.  
Alex smile and type the message to Kara.  
To Kara: I'm at a club in the city and with a friend.  
To Alex: What friend ? is he someone new . I need to meet this friend of yours I'm so exited, we can have a double date.  
To Kara : I'm okay and no double date sorry Kara. And HE is SHE . Love you Kara, see you tomorrow.  
Kara is typing .........  
Alex turn her cellphone off and turn her attention to Lena.  
Okay now we can talk and you can ask me anything you want. Alex was wondering why she just told Lena that. Why is it so easy for her to talk to this woman. Having heard of her family history still Alex didn't care if her last name was Smith or if it was Luthor.  
Okay Lena said.  
Tell me about your sister. Alex told her about her sister Kara, that she was a reporter for CATCO magazine .She also talked about her parents that they are scientist her father was a computer scientist and her mother Eliza was a Neurobiologist. That the party was to celebrate there 30 year anniversary . the words were coming out so easy like she knew Lena from before like if there were old friends that had not seen each other for so long and they were just catching up.  
Lena also exchange some information with Alex, letting her know that she moved to National City just two months ago. That she was changing her family company name because she wanted to be a different kind of Luthor.  
The kind of Luthor that people respect and admire. Alex put her hand on Lena arm and looked at her and said.  
I know what you mean we all need to be who we are and be judge by what we do and not by what are family did in the past. Lena eyes filled with tears, she had never had anyone looked at her the way Alex is looking at her this moment,. She knew that Alex was going to be a special person in her life and she was glad that she went to the club on that day.  
I'm so sorry Lena did I said something wrong?  
NO,NO Lena answer with a smile.  
You know something Lena, you light up the room every time you smile.  
Lena didn't know what to do or to say at that moment. So Alex change the subject and continue telling Lena about her self. She told her how old she was and that she love riding her motorcycle. Lena made a mental note to ask her about that later on. Finally Lena asked her about her work life, Alex was lost for words, she could not tell her that she work for the DEO. So she told her that her job was in the law department.  
Lena once again smile and asked her if she was a lawyer .  
OO No that is something that you are going to gave to wait and find out later on. When we meet again. That gave Lena hope. She was going to see Alex again.  
It was now 3am and the club was closing the lights are now on, Alex and Lena smile. They had not realize how late it was, and that their time together had come to an end.. But neither one of them wanted this day to be over yet.  
So Alex made a bold move and asked Lena to her apartment...


	3. THE DECISION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It arises in many ways, sometimes hard, sometimes not. It comes by chance, because you seek it, because it finds you. But sooner or later it comes. LOVE. It turns everything around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I have not posted any chapters recently but I have been busy with work. I'm bad in putting( " ") or( , .. ) in there place so don't hate me for it. English is not my first language.  
> I was thinking of deleting this and writing it in Spanish instead. But I don't know yet.

"O my good is Lena going to think that I want her to come to my apartment to have sex." Alex was not thinking of that when she ask Lena to her apartment. She wanted to talk, for this night not to be over yet. She still wanted to know more about Lena.  
Lena wanted to say Yes, she wanted to know more about Alex. "Is Alex going to think that I'm easy if I say yes". Lena ask her self that.  
"Don't should we get to know each other before you invite me to your apartment , Miss.Denvers" Lena asked.   
Yes of course , I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. Alex said.   
Sorry Alex but I have an early meeting tomorrow and I need to get some sleep. Lena told her.   
Alex said in an low voice, "but its 3:30 am and its already Saturday do you work the weekends as well".   
Well a CEO work is never done, . Can I get a rain check for the future on that invitation. Lena said with a smile.  
Sure of course Alex responded with a big smile.  
After a few minutes each said their good bye, not wanted to leave. Lena's driver open the car door and Lena got in not before looking back and waiving at Alex again. Alex smile when she saw Lena's waive. Alex stood there and saw the car drive away. At that moment Alex forgot to ask Lena for her number, but she remember that Lena is the new CEO of Luthor Corp. She could call Lena there and cash in the rain check in the future , but not to invite her to her apartment but to ask her maybe on a date. But for now Alex had to get some sleep and come up with a good excuse for her date less show up to her parents anniversary party.   
A few hours later when Lena woke up, she looked at her phone and saw that she had some text messages some where from Jess, and one was from an un know number.   
"It's maybe Alex" Lena thought .   
She remember that Alex didn't ask her for her number , so she didn't bother to look at that text. She got up went to her bathroom to take a shower.  
Alex was still in bed when she received a call from Kara.  
"Hey Kara what's up?" why are you calling so early on a Saturday?   
"Alex why are you not up yet"? Kara ask with a worried voice, are you okay.  
Yes I'm okay why do you ask ,Kara did we had plans for today? Alex ask her sister.  
Yes you forgot that today we are having breakfast together and going shopping for our parents party". Kara ask"  
"O fuck I totally forgot, I'm getting up now, I will be ready in fifteen, come up and let your self in use your key." Alex told her.  
Alex got out of her bed and went straight to take a shower. She could not stop thinking of those beautiful green eyes she met last night. Lena was all she can think about.  
Kara let her self in. Alex was already drinking coffee by the time Kara arrived with Lucy.   
"Good morning Kara, Lucy " Alex greeted them when Kara open the door.   
Good morning, both of them said back with a big smile on each other face.   
Why are you two so happy this morning. Alex ask looking at them from the rim of her coffee cup.  
Well if you must know last night Kara made me.....Lucy was saying when Alex didn't stop Lucy in that moment.   
"O GOD Lucy I don't want to know what you and my sister did last night in bed" Alex said trying to cover her ears.   
Can we go then if your ready Alex, Kara ask, and giving Lucy a Kiss and spanking her.  
Yes, Yes we can go I don't have to see you kissing your girlfriend Kara and spanking her to.. Alex gave them a wink and a smile before they left the apartment.

Lena got to L-Corp by 7:00 am, happy , smiling greeting all of her employees as they pass her. She was ready for her meeting with MORFIN ENTERPRICES. Lena was ready to take the world on, she didn't felt that way in so long, Alex did that to her. But why, if they had just met last night. If she didn't know much about her. Why did she felt like this, about Alex,   
"Good Morning Miss, Luthor." Jess greeted her when arrived .  
Well Good Morning to you too Jess, Lena said with a smile. A smile Jess had not seen in Lena in so many years.   
Jess after todays meeting you can leave and sent an e-mail to everyone that is working today that they can leave at noon and return until Monday , please. Thank you Jess that will be all. Lena walk in to her office and close her door, She went to her computer and started typing Alexandra Denvers name in she wanted to know more about this woman. When her search came up there were more than 100 results on her screen. She knew that this is going to take some time, but she also remember that Alex told her that she was an FBI agent. So she can start there.   
Lena finally got Alex information, she had to do some illegal search, but nobody was going to find out anyway, how can they if she knew her hey around the computer and she had a high security anti-virus , anti- everything in her computer. She was after all one of the city riches women.   
"Should I call Alex "? She ask her self  
NO of course not how can she if Alex didn't gave her, her number.   
What would Alex think about me if I call her out of the blue, when I was the one that ask for a rain check after all.   
Lena closed her laptop and walk to her conference room satisfied with her finding with the new information she had. Her Meeting when better than expected, she closed a multimillion dollar deal, in just one hour. Her weekend had started of just right. All she needed was to see Alex again but how.

Kara , Lucy and Alex had already finish with their shopping they got all the things they need for the party. When Kara ask Alex about her night, about her new friend.   
So Alex are you going to tell us about the new friend you met last night. Kara ask her   
"What was HE like, what is his name, how old is he". Kara had so many questions to ask Alex about her new mystery friend.  
Well Kara if you can remember I told you last night when you called me, I told you that it was not a HE but a SHE, and I don't know how old she is because I didn't ask her, because that would have been rude. And she was nice and very polite.   
Her name is Lena Luthor. Alex finally said  
O my you meet Miss, Luthor last night, Lucy ask ... looking at her girlfriend.  
"Yes, why do you know her Lucy "? ,,, Alex didn't wanted to sound so happy that she could find out more about Lena.  
What do you want to know about her Alex? Kara ask her sister.   
What makes you think that I want to know more about Lena, if we just met last night, Kara.? Alex hoped that her sister and her sisters girlfriend could not read her so easy or that they notice the smile in her face.  
First of all Alex, Kara said. You have a stupid smile in your face like the one I get every time I see my wonderful girlfriend, and second you have a sparkle in your eyes. One that I had never ever seen you had before.   
Okay Kara, you got me on the smile, but I don't have a sparkle in my eyes. Yes I think she is beautiful, but that is about it, Alex said looking at Lucy and not at Kara. She didn't want to look at her sister because she knew that Kara would figure out more than she was willing to tell them.  
"I may know something about Lena", Lucy told Alex.   
Really ? both Kara and Alex said   
Yes, we know each other from Metropolis, when I lived with Lois. Lucy said.  
Okay do you happened to know her phone number Lucy,? I forgot to ask her last night, and I have to apologize for something I said. Alex ask hoping Lucy still kept in touch with Lena.  
Lucy took her phone out and start going thru her contacts, Yes I still have it, but you know that you could google her right, her company number is public.   
I don't want her company number Lucy, I want her cell phone number. Alex was getting irritated at her sisters girlfriend teasing . Are you going to give it to me Lucy yes or no?  
Okay Alex , Lucy said you know I like teasing you about stuff.  
Lucy finally gave Alex the number.  
Are you going to call her ,? Kara asked her sister  
Maybe some day but not today, Alex told her.

Kara and Lucy said good bye to Alex they had to meet Astra for dinner.  
Alex was going back to her apartment when she took her phone out and started typing a text message.  
Good night, Miss, Luthor  
Hope you don't think that I'm stalking you or anything like that sort of thing.  
Its that I can't stop thinking about you, nothing like this has happed to me before.   
And I really wanted to see you again, and wanted to ask you out on a date.  
Of course if you want to go out on a date with me, o god I sound like a teenager.   
By the way this Agent Denvers.  
Alex looked that the text for a couple of minutes wondering if she should sent it, or if its to soon for a text.


	4. THE ANSWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I saw you there so beautiful. I knew I had found a love so wonderful.

Alex finally push the sent button. Her heart was beating so fast, when she put her phone away. She was sure Lena was not going to respond to her text, why would she if they had just met and beside Lena was a very busy person.  
Alex was right she didn't received a respond that day. Was it to early for a text or was Lena playing hard to get. All of this was going thru Alex mind.   
Come next morning at 4:30 am Alex received the respond she was waiting for.  
Good Morning, Agent Denvers,  
Hope I didn't wake you.  
Sorry I didn't reply to your text.  
I was really busy I know this is no excuse, I do apologize.   
I hope your offer still stand, I would like to go out on a date with you.  
let me know what is a good day so I can clear my schedule .  
O and Agent Denvers,   
I cant stop thinking of you as well.

All that day Alex was smiling. She walked in the DEO with that big smile that she light the whole room. Kara and Astra gave each other a look wondering why Alex was so happy. Astra walk to by Alex side and ask her why she was so happy, that she had never seen Alex smile so much.   
"It's so simple Astra I have a date." Alex told her knowing that Kara was going to hear her anyway.  
I'm so happy for you brave one, Astra told her.  
in that moment Lucy was walking in. Why are you so happy for Alex what did I miss. Lucy ask Kara giving her a kiss.  
Alex have a date, Kara told Lucy. Aww that is so cool Lucy said when she went to give Alex a hug.  
"So who is the lucky one"?, ask both Lucy and Kara. "O my good I forgot to text her back and give her the day. I was just so happy that I don't know where my head was in that moment." Alex said and walk off not telling them who was her date.  
Hello Miss, Luthor  
I'm so happy to hear from you. But I'm even happier that we are going on a date.  
How about you tell me what day is good for you, and ill take care of the rest. 

Hi, Alex   
Hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name.  
But we are going out on a date , and we should be on first name basis.  
How does next Friday around 7ish sound.   
This is my address.....

Hi, Lena  
Next Friday sounds great, I'll pick you up.  
You are right we should be on first name basis.   
Se you next Friday. :) 

Alex continued with her day, with her week as usual, but she keeps thinking of this beautiful woman she met a week ago.  
Friday arrived finally.  
Lena's Friday stated off as usual with meeting after meeting, e-mail after e-mail. But every time she had a minute to spare , she looked at the massages she had of Alex and smile.  
Remembering that she has a date with her. With that beautiful soul she met at that club.   
6:00 pm came around and Lena was walking out of the door of her office, the building was almost empty except for Jess and Mariana the head of her security team.  
At that moment the elevator door open when they looked up, Lena's ex walk out of the elevator.  
Lena was surprise to se her ex in front of her. She was wondering why of all days this could have happened it had to happened today. 

"Why of all days yu have to show up today?" Lena ask her ex  
"Why? aren't you happy to see me or have you replace me with someone new so soon" her ex ask  
Yes I'm happy to see you but today is not a good day to show up.  
Why is that Lena? her ex ask her.  
I have a date in an hour and I don't have time to talk to you, Lena informed her  
" Can we meet tomorrow for coffee " her Ex ask Lena  
"Yes we can meet for coffee " Lena told Veronica  
They both walk out of the building saying their good byes. But Veronica was not happy that Lena has a date. Because she wanted Lena back and she will do anything to get her back.

Lena look beautiful like always, she was wearing skinny jeans, a silk camisole, blazer, and heels.  
Alex was wearing navy blue jeans, a scoop neck t-shirt and and black ankle boots.  
Alex was very nervous she drove up in her motorcycle with 10 minutes to spare. when she arrived she send Lena a text letting her know that she was in the lobby waiting for her.  
She had made reservation at a small but elegant restaurant just out of town, She was hopping Lena would like it, hopping that it was enough for her.   
When Lena walked out of the elevator and to the lobby Alex could not say a thing. She had just seen the most beautiful Woman in the world.   
Lena smile when she notice the effect she had on Alex. "shall we go" Lena Ask taking Alex hand.  
O yes I'm so sorry, but you look amazing so beautiful Alex told Lena.   
Lena smile and said thank you so do you.  
Lena was surprise when they walked to the street and saw Alex motorcycle. She loved the idea of getting on it. She love the idea that Alex was there and that they were on a date.  
While they where diving to the restaurant they didn't notice that a car was following them.


	5. THE DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I knew"  
> When I saw you standing there so beautiful,  
> I knew I had found a love so wonderful.  
> When you spoke of words, only god could hear,  
> I knew I couldn't live without you near.  
> When you touch me with skin so smooth,  
> I knew I would never be blue.

Alex and Lena arrived at the restaurant . The place was a small but elegant place, They are waiting to be seated when Veronica's driver pulled up the front door. Veronica let her self out not waiting for her driver to open the door. She told him to wait for her. That she will call him when she was ready to go. He did as he was told. When Alex and Lena were being shown to their table Veronica went inside the restaurant and asked for a table, the hostess asked if she had a reservation , Veronica answer that she didn't need one that she  
was Veronica Sinclair. The hostess looked at her list and notice she had a table available and told Veronica that she was in luck and to follow her. But Veronica gave the hostess a big tip so she could get a table close to the one Alex and Lena had. When Alex and Lena's waitress approached their table the waitress gave Alex a flirty smile, "Hi, I'm Sheila and I'll be your waitress for tonight, can I get you something to drink or do you want to see the wine list". While the waitress was asking them she was just looking at Alex. At this Lena smile and told Alex that she must be popular with the ladies that even the waitress flirts with her. Alex just smiled and told Lena that it was not her fault that she was good looking. Both of them laugh. While they were enjoying their diner Veronica was looking at them. She was hating Alex by the minute, as she was looking at how happy Lena was. Lena looked happy smiling a way she had never seen her before and even when they were dating. 

Lena notice Veronica , and she hoped that she would not ruin her date with this amazing and good looking woman. At that moment Veronica walked over to their table and gave Lena a kiss on the lips. Just like Lena, Alex was shock at what had just happened.   
"Hey babe , I miss you" said Veronica not even looking at Alex.  
Lena was still in shock, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Alex was mad , mad that Lena had someone and she didn't tell her.   
Was Lena playing some game?  
Alex cleared her throat and Veronica looked at her with a smirk on her face.   
"Sorry who are you?" Alex ask   
Veronica Sinclair, I'm Lena's girlfriend. Veronica said looking at Alex  
"Is this true" Alex ask Lena  
When Lena finally came out of her shock she told Alex that Veronica was not her girlfriend, that she was an ex .  
"If she is your ex why is she here." Alex asked  
"You must have told her that you were coming on a date for her to know where you were at. What is it did you wanted to make her jealous." Alex asked Lena  
"NO, she must have followed me, She came to my office this afternoon I told Veronica that I had a date that I didn't have time to see her , that she needed to make an appointment " Lena told Alex  
When Lena told her that Veronica told Lena to tell Alex the truth.  
"I am telling her the truth Veronica, you know what we had has been over with a long time ago" Lena let Veronica know  
Veronica told Alex that that was not the truth, that the truth was that Lena and her had an argument early that week and that Lena was trying to make her jealous by going out on a date with a random person.  
When Alex heard that she got up from her seat and ask for the check. She told Lena that she should stay and work things out with her girlfriend that she was leaving so they could have some private time. Veronica just smile, she was getting what she wanted.   
Alex paid the bill and she walked out the restaurant leaving Lena and Veronica. When Alex was getting on her motorcycle Lena ran out side leaving Veronica in the restaurant. She saw Alex and scream her name.  
Alex stop and turn around and saw Lena.  
"Don't forget that we came together and we are leaving together" Lena told Alex  
Alex was still upset the date with this beautiful woman was a total disaster.   
"You can leave with your girlfriend Lena", Alex told her  
"She is not my girlfriend Alex"   
"How do I know who is lying" Alex asked Lena  
I don't know you well enough to know if your just not just trying to make Veronica jealous with me Lena. I don't play those games.   
Lena grab Alex hand and looked into her eyes and without a word kiss Alex lips.   
After the kiss Lena smile and said.  
"Alex ,I don't play those games, and I'm not lying to you. I like you very much and I would like to know more of you and I want you to know me as well". Are you up for it? Lena said  
Alex smile at Lena gave her another kiss and help her onto the motorcycle and said.  
Yes I'm for it,, I"M ALL IN, Lena ..


	6. It's in the eyes always the eyes..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '' How bold one gets when one is sure of being loved''

As Lena and Alex made their way back to town, Veronica was fallowing them. She was mad that Lena ran after Alex. She wanted to know who this woman was, how she meet Lena.  
Veronica was not going to let this go so easy, she wanted Lena back.

Alex notice a car fallowing them, she turn into a dark road and was able to lose the car. Veronica was not happy that her driver lost sight of them. Alex and Lena didn't wanted the date to end. When Alex notice that she successfully lost the car , she decided to surprise this wonderful woman that was with her. So she drove to the beach. When Lena notice where they were , she was surprise.  
''Wow, Alex , it's beautiful ''  
''Hmm, not as beautiful as you.''  
Alex wrap her arms around Lena's waist from behind her. As Lena turn her head her lips meet with Alex's.  
Alex closed her eyes and savor the taste and feel her lips massaging hers. ''Come on'' Alex takes Lena's hand and lead her over to a bench. As they sit and watch the sunset, the sound of water gently lapping at the sand , crickets , and seagulls calling in the distance are the only sounds. While Alex looked at the sunset she inhale the scent of Lena's perfume mixed with the fresh ocean air. The temperature is just right , the ocean is calm, the sky is clear, except for a few small clouds toward the sun that are lit up in a rainbow of colors.  
Lena was thinking that she got the worlds' most beautiful girl right next to her. Lena turn around and looked at Alex and said.  
This even is perfect, but not even the beauty of the sunset can compare to the sparkle in your eyes..  
''Em, your the most wonderful woman in the world, Alex said.  
This is the sweetest thing any one has ever done for me. Leaning forward , Lena Kiss Alex lips again. Lena wanted the kiss to go on for ever.  
Alex pull away smiling, '' It's nice out here , I wish this night would never end.''  
Looking up there's already a star overpowering the last of the sunrays and shining down on them.  
''Star light , star bright, first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish tonight, Alex said.  
Pondering over what Alex could wish for, Lena glance to her right over at Alex. Her beauty almost cause her to forget to breath.  
I guess there's really one thing to wish for now that I have you.  
What is that, Lena asked?  
Another date with you beautiful woman. And maybe you don't have to pretend to be my girlfriend when you meet my parents.  
After a minute of silence, Lena looked up to the sky to see a stars and the moon.  
"There goes a Meter!'' She quickly points to a shooting star, and smile at Alex ..  
Yes, I would love to go on another date with you Alex. She finally said.  
Alex could not hide her smile and hug Lena.  
Lets take you home Beautiful lady. So they got back to Alex motorcycle, she could not believe her good fortune.  
Lena could not wait to tell Sam about her date, Alex could not wait to tell her sister about it ....


End file.
